N.E.G.A
N.E.G.A A long time ago Nega-Byxe, a Spiral knight who wanted revenge on Byxe for destroying his plan of becoming king of kradle. So after seeing Byxe team up with Gamerboy, Elmo, Orion, and Max to defeat Obolong (an alien invader who wanted to destroy delfino) Nega-Byxe got an idea. Exploring multiple regions in the Nega-Verse, Nega-Byxe found the Nega versions of all of Byxe's new friends and they all teamed up to form the orginaztion N.E.G.A. to work together to destroy their good counterparts and rule both the Nega-Verse and The Normal Universe. Members *Nega-Byxe *Cyboy (Nega-Gamerboy) *Mr. E (Nega-Elmo) *Fluxroot (Nega-Orion) *Climax (Nega-Max) *Herobryn (Nega-Bryn) (Nexus Exclusive) Bio's Nega-Byxe Prime Minister of the Nega Nights, Nega-Byxe is no force to mess with. Nega-Byxe carries around a cold iron vanquisher a giant sword capable of dealing massive damage to anyone who gets in his way. Nega-Byxe also has years of training and endurance and has quite the temper. Nega-Byxe is the leader of N.E.G.A even though he has no special powers, if he pulls out that sword however everybody shuts up and gets out of his way. Being the leader he is strict and fierce and shows no mercy to anyone even his own teammates. In fact his team is scared of him cause they know he can kill them easily and he is scary when he is angry. Nega-Byxe also has a love of torturing his rivals and letting them die in horrific yet creative ways. Cyboy Once a leader of a band of misfits, Nega-Gamerboy had everything he wanted Friends & a wonderful wife. All that changed one day when fighting Nega-Ivo his wife disappeared, he searched high and low for her, but she was gone. In a fit of anger he went out and killed Nega-Ivo, when his friends tried to stop him he killed them too. He never wanted to kill his friends but he was blinded by rage, losing everything he took over all of mobius and to extend his life he made himself a cyborg and changed his named to Cyboy. After being recruited by Nega-Byxe, Cyboy brought his knowledge and deadly moveset to N.E.G.A., Cyboy is very knowledgeable about designing machines and weaponary, he also has a chainsaw arm which allows him to do what you think a chainsaw would do. Thanks to his robotics he is bullet proof and fire resistent however, if he takes to much electricity he can short circuit and shut down. Cyboy also rides on a motorcycle of his he calls the chopper. Mr. E An orphan born in prison Mr. E learned the joy of greed and money also the need to do wrong. It is unknown how he was born in prison but his real parents are nowhere to be found. Mr. E is more though than your ordinary theif around age sixteen he discovered he had wind like abilities and was able to break out of jail and wreck havoc on delfino and obtain all the gems he wants. After being recruited by Nega-Byxe, Mr. E was excited to gain all the money he could get his mitts on. This man is more than just a theif though, he also posses the power of wind and can control weather. Using his powers he can blow enemies away and even toss tornado's at his rivals. However, his own greed for gems can distract him from whats important and can make him wide open for an attack. Fluxroot Nega-Orion was once a leading botanist who was trying to perfect the link between hocatatians and plants, so hocatatian could use photosynthesis and live longer. He tested his formula on himself and at first it worked great, he was able to feed off the solar rays of the sun, however there were some side effects. His body slowly transformed into a Hocatatian/Plant hybrid, others isolated him because they feared him by his appearence. In loneliness and desperately needing to seek a companian Fluxroot sent out to try and transform everyone on hocatate into plant hybrids. Nega-Byxe recruited Fluxroot not for his plant knowledge but his powers. Fluxroot's formula did more than transform his skin it also gave him the ability of Biokinesis. He is able to control plant life and spawn it anywhere he wants and use it as weapons. He can also stretch out his vine like arms to incredibly lengths and solar rays help him respawn if he is killed, making it physically impossible to kill him. Being a plant he is weak to fire but would probaly later grow back, out of all the memebers of N.E.G.A, Fluxroot is the most sympathetic only wanting a friend. He is also the only memeber to not return when the group reunited later. Climax Nega-Max was a young boy born into a zombie apocolypse with his two brothers. Having to defend for himself Nega-Max learned to be strong and fast. However, it wasn't enough soon he was bit by a zombie which rotted his brain and turned him into a dark persona of his former self. Seeking death he zombified his brothers and would soon become an alpha zombie, being more intelligent than the others. Nega-Byxe found Climax and adjusted his brain so he could understand what he was saying and the concept of evil. Climax soon joined N.E.G.A with his zombie strength, being bit by a zombie gave climax super strength and super agility allowing him to break through solid steel and run faster than an average sizes dog. Climax is verbally challenged though having been able to speak for only so long, he also is weak to electricity which can overload his brain cells causing him to pass out. Whenever he is in a desperate situation he pulls out his morning star and will flail it around, with his combined strength it can destroy a small house with one swing. Forming Of Nexus After breaking up the team awhile back due to their failure, Nega-Byxe went solo for awhile. However after coming up with an idea that could help him destroy Byxe and rule both universe's Nega-Byxe jumped at the chance. However, he soon found out that Byxe & his friends were working together again to stop him. In a desperate situation Nega-Byxe rallied back all the old teammates except for Fluxroot, who just wanted to lay low and be kind and friendly to others (he also got hitched with a sunflower he calls sunny.) After the loss of Fluxroot N.E.G.A had to find a fifth memeber to help them out, they soon found a replacement named Herobryn, a small imp with lighting like powers and soon made up the new N.E.G.A group, which they renamed to'' "The Nexus".'' Trivia *Cyboy is the only memeber of N.E.G.A who is said to have killed anyone. *Out of all the memebers of N.E.G.A Fluxroot is the nicest and is the only memeber who didn't join the Nexus. *Nega-Byxe is the only memeber who doesn't have a nickname and is just called by his real name. *Herobryn is the only memeber of Nexus who doesn't fight his counterpart when fighting, Byxe & Friends. Category:Team Category:Bad Category:Crossover